Out of Your League
by Kaye2127
Summary: "Suprised?" Giotto asked, embarrassed. The brunette shook her head. "No. I'm rather glad. The perfect and handsome student council also have weaknesses." Natsuki started. "So maybe, a no good person like me can have a chance to love you?" She wondered loudly. "E-Eh?" Natsuki just smiled sadly.. "Sorry, Giotto-san.." Then the brunette grinned. "I'm just kidding."


**A/N: A-Ahahahaha.. Hello guys… *dodges tomatoes* I'm really sorry! *dogeza* It's just that I'm really busy nowadays! But at last! I had my break! We have one week break from school! Yay! Haha.. And yes. I made another story! I blame the plot bunnies. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. AMANO AKIRA DOES.**

**NOTE: GRAMMARS AND TYPOS.**

**Chapter 1**

A gentle flutter of her eyelashes, she's awake. She slowly sat up, yawning as she slightly rub her eyes. She glanced at the clock, as the usual, 6:45 a.m. She stood up and neared her wardrobe, opening it after. She stared at her uniform. She let out a tired sigh. "Another desperate trial of making myself noticeable to you.." The girl trailed off, getting her uniform out of the wardrobe then gently putting it on her bed. "I'm getting tired of being ignored." The girl sighed once more. She took her bath robe and proceeded to the bathroom.

_**Just who am I for you to notice me?**_

XXXXX

"KYAA! GIOTTO-SENPAI IS HERE!" Shouts of fangirls that surrounded the school building. And there is a reason for that.

The reason?

Giotto Vongola.

Why him?

Hmm.. Let's see.. He's the the most popular, most handsome, the coolest, most perfect student council president you'll ever know.

Is that reason enough for you to understand? ...No?

He's a person that the luckiest girl could get.

Giotto Vongola just entered the school campus. And without any second wasted, he was suddenly surrounded by fangirls before you could even blink. And to Giotto's dismay, he can't escape. Now that he looks troubled, (Well, he really is..) his friends decided to help him. ("Why didn't you guys helped me sooner?!" Giotto shouted in desperation.)

"KYAA!" The fangirls continued, Giotto sighed exasperatedly. He looked at his "HELPING FRIENDS", he growled. His friends are just there, silently laughing at his misery. He mentally cursed. _'Don't worry guys, I'll ask for a lawyer, and I promise, sooner or later, I. Will. Sue. You.'_

He just sighed, no choice. He'll just do the last resort. He took a deep breath. "Ala-" He tried to call but stopped by the rabid fangirls' "WILDNESS". Giotto cursed silently.

"Gah! Stop!" There really is no escape. He was about to give up when he heard a voice shouting. And when he heard the shout, he found his last hope.

"Alaude-san! Here look, many people are disrupting the peace of Namimori!" A shout of a girl was heard, making almost all people outside froze. It's a girl's voice. Shouting and calling for the demonic prefect. Some people paled, frantically looking for the source of the voice. Unfortunately for them, they didn't found the source, silently praying that the girl won't be found by the demonic prefect. After a few seconds of silence, they heard a dark voice that is all too familiar to them. Giotto is silently escaping through the cirlce of his fangirls, he shuddered._ 'This is bad, Alaude's here!' _He inwardly cried. "You people," The prefect started, making all people (except for Giotto and his friends) outside the campus pale. "–it's almost time for class. Be late, and you know what will happen to you." The scared students didn't waste any second, and walked towards their class. And they didn't run, it's against the rules.

Giotto stayed, he sighed in relief. "At last! Freedom! Thanks, Alaude."

Alaude just nodded, he growled. "Go to class herbivore, you'll be late."

Giotto smiled sheepishly. "Okay, okay." He turned around to see his friends still silently snickering at his earlier misery. He glared. "Thank you my dear friends.." He said sarcastically. Then his friends suddenly laughed aloud making Giotto enraged. Then they made their towards their own classrooms. When the entrance of the campus was now isolated, Alaude glanced at the isolated tree near the edge of the school campus. After a few seconds, he heard a clearly but faint "Thank you, Lau-nii." After a few seconds, he nodded then smiled. The hidden figure slowly disappeared.

XXXXX

A girl with a brown hair sat on her respected seat that is placed on a corner. She sighed. "Made it in time." She whispered to herself. As the teacher enters, the brunette just laid her head down on top of her right palm and looked at the scenery outside, not planning to listen. "I really got to thank Lau-nii for earlier." She smiled happily. As the time passes, the bruntte just stared outside, seeing the prefects making their way to roam around the campus to see if there are any brave students to try and got the idea of skipping class.

When she heard the opening of the door, she removed her glance from the peaceful scenery and viewed the ruckus. Her eyes widend when she saw the intruder. :KYAA! It's Giotto-senpai!" The girls squealed. Giotto smiled softly and looked at the teacher in charge. "Sensei, could I get one student from your class and help the student council for a bit? We are really short on people now."

The girls once more, squealed. A girl raised her hand. "Me, Giotto-senpai! I'll gladly help you! KYAA!" Then some followed. Another, another another.

Giotto sweatdropped. _'Umm.. I don't need a FANGIRL.' _He inwardly screamed.

He looked around the classroom to see if there's someone.. Let's say, _normal. _This is the last classroom that he will be visiting. And in all the classroom he visited, it's all _fangirls. _Well, it's better if it's boy but needed a _girl. _ He inwardly sighed. It seems there will be no helper. As he was planning to excuse himself, his eyes seem to glance at the very corner of the room where he saw a brunette that is oblivious to the ruckus or just really ignoring it. But then, the brunette seemed to notice the ruckus now and looked straight to his eyes accidentally. He saw the brunette's eyes widen. The brunette's surprised face immediately changed into a smile. Then the brunette went back to viewing the scenery outside.

And that brunette caught his attention.

He entered the classroom. As the president pass a table, a soft squeale was being heard from the girls. The student council president continued to walk and stopped at the table of the quiet brunette.

The classroom became quiet.

The brunette, noticing the silence, checked on what's going on. She was surpsised when all eyes are directed to her. When she felt a presence beside her, she titled her head to see the person beside her. She gasped. "G-Giotto-senpai.." The brunette said in surprise. Why is he there beside her? She's supposed to be unnoticeable to him! Why is he there?!

The brunette fixed herself and looked at the blonde.

When Giotto deemed that the mysterious girl is ready to listen, he asked; "What's your name?"

The brunette froze. She opened her mouth and tried to speak. But not even a sound was heard. She shook her head.

Giotto raised a brow. Why don't she speak? Is she shy? Then he heard murmurs..

"_Dame-Tsuki?"_

"_Eeeww.. Why her?"_

"_Yeah.. There are many good students here, why that loser?"_

Giotto narrowed his eyes. Dame-Tsuki? Why is the girl being called no-good? He cursed inwardly. He asked the brunette. "So you are called Tsuki?"m The girl flinched when he said the name. And he think that he was correct.

"What's your full name, little girl?" He asked.

The brunette just stared down and then whispered. "S-Sawada N-Natsuki…" Which was heard clearly by Giotto. "Natsuki-chan then." Giotto smiled. Natsuki slowly raised her head look into Giotto's face in surprise. Which Giotto deemed that the brunette was kinda offended by calling her immediately by her first name. "U-Umm.. Sorry.. Is it okay for me to call you that?" He asked, smiling sheepishly. The brunette smiled softly, she nodded. As Giotto got his reply, he grinned in success. "So Natsuki-chan.." He trailed off, scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Umm, you see.. The student council is kinda having a.. bump and we kinda need some help." Natsuki widened her eyes and pointed herself. Then she asked, surprised. "You're asking me for help? I'm Dame-Tsuki, I trip on thin air; I'm useless and I can't do anything right?"

"Yeah, Giotto-senpai! That girl is useless!"

"That girl will just destroy everything!"

Giotto raised his hand, telling the people to stop talking. "Thank you for telling me." He said to the people who spoke. He narrowed his eyes. "But I don't need your opinions." Giotto continued in a soft voice that has a promised of pain and misery if you spoke any further. The occupant inside the room shivered in fear except for the teacher and the brunette beside the blond.

Giotto stared at the brunette, he chuckled. He answered the brunette's earlier question. "Yes, I'm asking for your help. What I need is someone who can do things slowly but seriously, Natsuki-chan. I don't need people who can do everything they want and assume that they are perfect. Haha.. I just need a simple girl to help me.." Giotto smiled and reached out his hand. "Is that hard?"

Natsuki stared at the blond and slowly raised her hand to hold the blond's hand, she then smiled. "It's okay Giotto-senpai.. I'll gladly help.."

_**Is this the time for him to notice me?**_

**TBC.**

**DATE POSTED: 10/27/14**


End file.
